Two Men And A Secret
by Robby Swan
Summary: "Lá vão eles, dois homens e um segredo" - Alex Eames. Goren e Logan têm coisas em comum e se divertem com isso, ao som de Frank Sinatra.


**Capítulo 1 – The Lady Is A Tramp**

A loira suspirou, seu olhar ainda concentrado no relatório.

Passava das 22hs e 30mins de uma sexta-feira.

Na One Police Plaza, apenas quatro detetives e o capitão Deakins, esse estava quieto em sua sala.

Os quatro detetives, sem mais o que fazer, cuidava dos relatórios por terminar.

O silêncio era quase perturbador, sendo incomodado pelo ponteiro do relógio que emitia um "tic" a cada segundo.

De repente, quase que inconsciente, Logan começa a murmurar uma melodia.

Carolyn, estranhando o som, ergueu, levemente, o olhar para o parceiro.

- _"She gets too hungry for dinner at eight..."_ – começou a voz de Goren, também distraído. – "..._She likes the theater and never comes late..."_

Logan acompanhava o ritmo, Eames fitou Goren.

- _"...She never bothers with people she'd hate..."_ – cantou Logan.

- _"...That's why the lady is a tramp..."_ – os dois cantaram juntos

Eames, vendo que os dois iam cantar a música inteira, pegou uma folinha amarelada auto-adesiva, escreveu algo, amassou, virou-se na cadeira e arremessou na direção de Carolyn.

- _"...Doesn't like crap games with barons or earls  
Won't go to Harlem..." – _Logan continuou

Barek pegou a folinha e leu:

"WTF?"

A morena sorriu.

-_"in ermine and pearls Won't dish the dirt with the rest of the girls..."_ – prosseguiu Goren.

A porta da sala de Deakins foi aberta.

- Eames, Barek. – chamou Deakins, ganhando atenção das duas. – Vão para casa, deixem que os cantores ficam com a papelada.

As duas consentiram, entreolharam-se.

Os dois viram as duas pegarem as coisas e deixaram o esquadrão e Deakins voltar para sua sala.

Então, encararam-se.

- _"...That's why the lady is a tramp..."_ – cantaram juntos

**Capítulo 2 – Under My Skin**

Eames riu.

As duas entraram no bar.

Seguiram até o balcão, sentando lado a lado.

O barmen aproximou-se.

- Olá, detetives, o que vai ser? – perguntou o rapaz com um sorriso.

- Eu vou querer uma margarita e, Carolyn,... – falou Alex

- Eu vou querer uma margarita também. – falou Barek

- Okay, moças. – falou o barmen e afastou-se.

As duas fitaram-se, olharam em volta e observaram um homem no palco.

- Aqui, moças. – falou o barmen, colocando os drinks no balcão.

Cada uma pegou seu drink.

- Vamos ter música? – perguntou Carolyn

- Ah, é... Dois amigos pediram para cantar uma música. Acho que conhecem, detetives. – falou o barmen, então afastou-se.

Carolyn e Alex se olharam, confusas.

Então, foram pegas de surpresa ao ouvirem conhecidas vozes.

- _"I've got you under my skin. I've got you deep in the heart of me..."_ – a primeira voz cantou.

-_ "...So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me. I've got you under my skin._.." – a segunda voz acompanhou.

As duas, sem acreditar, olharam, novamente, para o palco, então viram Goren e Logan.

- Nossa. – falou Barek.

- Eu não acredito.

Os dois usavam chapéus pretos e óculos e, para completar, Logan começou a tocar o saxofone, enquanto Goren tomava conta do vocal.

-_ "...I try so not to give in I say to myself this affair, it never will go so well. But why should I try to resist when baby, I know damn well  
That I've got you under my skin..." _ - a música continuava, animada.

Logan deixou o saxofone e acompanhou Robert.

- _"...I`d sacrafice anything come what might. For the sake of having you near, In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night. It repeats, repeats in my ear. Don't you know you fool, you never can win. Use your mentality, wake up to reality". And each time I do, just the thought of you. Makes me stop before I begin, Because I've got you under my skin..."_ – eles cantaram.

- Olha, eles cantam bem. – observou Carolyn

Eames bebeu um gole de seu drink.

- O pior é que sim. – concordou Alex.

A banda tocou, graciosamente, a parte instrumental e, logo, os dois detetives cantavam o restante da música.

As duas detetives assistiram os parceiros terminarem a música e serem aplaudidos.

Observaram, enquanto os dois ganhavam tequilas, logo, indo até elas.

- Nossa, que show. – comentou Eames.

Goren e Logan sorriram.

- Bom que gostaram. – falou Logan.

- Adorei o chapéu. – disse Barek

- Nunca duvide do meu bom gosto, Caro. – flertou Mike

- Wow, calma aí, garanhão. – alertou Alex divertida.

Goren riu.

- Hey, Logan, devíamos fazer isso mais vezes. – observou Goren

- Sem dúvidas. – disse o outro.

- Um brinde? – sugeriu Eames

Os quatro brindaram.


End file.
